


This is Home

by RatwithBlackDeath1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Exiled Tommyinnit, Sadinnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), cant do tags, cavetown this is home, sad tommyinnit, tags who, this is home, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatwithBlackDeath1/pseuds/RatwithBlackDeath1
Summary: This is from the song “This is Home” enjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	This is Home

Tommy came back from his exile and no one has seen him. Won’t he be running around being an idiot? But he is on his bed laying starring at the ceiling of his home a lock of hair on the floor. He feels numb. Why isn’t he happy? Shouldn’t he be happy? He’s home not in exile. He hears a knock on his door and it opens. It’s Tubbo. “Hey Tommy- what happened?” Tommy turns away from him. “Are you tired of me yet?” Tommy says hopelessly Tubbo just it’s on his bed. “No, never” Tommy looks at him. “Tell me what happened” Tubbo put a hand on his shoulder. “I can't really think right now in this place There's too many colors enough to drive all of us insane. Are you dead? Sometimes I think I'm dead 'Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head. But I don't wanna fall asleep just yet” Tommy voice is just a whisper. This is not Tommy. This is not his Tommy. Tubbo goes quiet and looks at his eyes. “ My eyes went dark” Tommy then looks at Tubbo. His amazing blue eyes. They don’t have any resilience or perseverance and bravery anymore. They are just grey and dull grey. “Everyone wants to see you! Lets go!” Tubbo drags him out of his house and everyone stares at him, feels like they are saying things. “Get a load of this monster.” “ He doesn't know how to communicate.” “His mind is in a different place.” And he hears a hopeful voice “Will everybody please give him a little bit of space” then back to the depressing voices. “Get a load of this train-wreck.” “His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet.” He hears his name being called out “TOMMY!” It’s Tubbo. “Are you ok?” Tommy runs back inside and a few people calmly follow. They calm Tommy down a bit and hugged him.  
Time is Slowly Tracing his face  
But strangely he feels at home in this place.


End file.
